Forever a family
by raysviola
Summary: This takes place in Catching fire. What if Katniss really was pregnant? and they were married? please read and review but dont hate on my grammer and spelling please if you dont like dont read.  Read pt 2 of this story: The District Rose
1. Chapter 1

Quarter Quell

It was the day of the quarter quell announcement and all of district 12 was waiting in agony to hear their fate in front of the justice building. It was not enough that every year 2 of their children were sent to their deaths but now the capital would add some new horror to the games.

I cling to Peeta's hand while looking at the large screen before us that will soon relay President Snows message to the citizens of Panem. In the months following the games Peeta and I have become almost inseparable. After our convincing Snow of our undying love and my display of girlish glee at Peetas public proposal on the victory tour we went back home hoping against hope that this would be enough to convince snow to let us be. But as life settled back to normal my dreams only seemed to get worse I would wake up night after night screaming feeling that the mutts were after me again or running from fireballs. Sometimes my screams would awaken Peeta who lived next door and then no matter the hour he would come and hold be for the rest of the night. I will never forget the night when I realized that I loved the man who was not holding me in those strong arms and that I could not live a another day without him. "Peeta" I whispered in the dark and I felt his arms tighten around me "Peeta I love you and this marriage is more than a show for the capital to me". Then I turned to him and saw that he had tears in is soft blue eyes." Oh Katniss I have waited so long to hear you say that you have made me the happiest man in the world". Then he kissed me: a kiss so full of passion and love that my entire body was lit on fire for this man.

My mother world not hear of us living together until our wedding and since we both really wanted a traditional district 12 wedding anyway we decided to have a secret wedding so under the cover of night we had a small wedding with just Haymitch, My mother, and Prim. Gale agreed to conduct the ceremony. Of course we could not let anyone know ever since it would anger the capital to know that we did not want their wedding so we would not announce ourselves married until the big day.

Peeta's hand tightening around mine pulled me back to the present I looked up just in time to see the man I hated more than anyone on the screen greeting the citizens of Panem.

"Citizens of Panem in order to remember that nobody is immune from the consequences of war this year the tributes shall be reaped from the pool of existing victors. May the odds be ever in your favor and happy hunger games". I gasped the world went blurry and far away I heard Peeta calling for help. When I awoke Peeta was sitting beside me with tears in his eyes." Is it true Peeta?"" Yes My love I am afraid so"As the only female winner from district 12 I was now sure I would be going back into the arena…

The next few weeks were a blur I never felt well enough to leave my bed and I could not seem to keep any food down. I could see the worry in Peeta's eyes with the games just 5 months away I needed to be out training and gaining strength. I finally agreed to let him take me to a doctor; My mother's remedies just did not seem to be working. After a careful examination the doctor came back in the room and said "congratulations Ms. Everdeen you are going to be a mother".

My head swam, a mother? Me? I had never wanted children and now with the games… I heard Peeta weaping quietly by my side this occasion that should be the happiest of his life is now the biggest tragedy. " Katniss you will be 8 months pregnant in the arena surely they would not make a pregnant woman go into the arena". But the rules of the games had never protected an expecting mother before why should they now? I was in shock there was no hope of winning now nobody would sponsor an enormously pregnant tribute I would be seen as weak, an easy target." Katniss I have decided I am going in with you I am going to protect you and our baby is Haymitch is picked I will volunteer"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaped Again**

It has been 5 months since the day I learned the news that I would be returning to the scene of my worst nightmare, The Hunger games arena. At first I tried to kill myself knowing I could never survive another battle in the arena but then I learned I was carrying a child, Peeta's child and somehow I could not find the courage to end that little life growing inside me. At first I resented the baby for taking away my option to just end the misery and the nightmares but the first time I felt our child stir within me I knew I could never resent this baby.

So far I have done a very good job of keeping my pregnancy hidden thanks mostly to my mom who made me some wonderful maternity clothes that hide my pregnancy very well. We have decided not to tell anyone until our interviews in the capital. Since I will no longer be wearing my mother's clothes my pregnancy will then be an open book. As a last hope Haymitch suggested Peeta going first at the interviews and telling the news of my pregnancy and playing the part of husband and father about to lose everything in hopes that we may gain some support from the capitol or at the least more sponsors.

I spent all night begging Peeta not to volunteer at the reaping today surely they would not kill the baby so there is a possibility that if I am killed in the arena the baby could survive and if so it will need at least one parent but Peeta insists it will be me because he is going to keep me and the baby alive. I have not told him yet but I plan to be the one getting him out alive he would make a better parent than me anyway he deserves to live a full long life he is such a good man.

The baby can feel my stress today it has been moving nonstop since last night and now as I stand ready to be reaped into the Hunger games for the second time it feels as if the baby is going to climb right out of me. Peeta notices my discomfort and wraps his arms around me this sooths me and the baby soon calms. Effie is looking her bright colored and far too cheerful self today as she reaches into the reaping pot." Katniss Everdeen" she sings out as if the entire district did not already know it was going to be me. Something inside me wants to scream its Katniss Mellark you idiot but I can't nobody can know Peeta and I are already married so I hold my peace and take a deep breath as I do my best to move my body onto the steps of the justice building. Effie smiles at me" I see you have been preparing for the games by putting on some weight my dear". I do my best to laugh at her very unfunny comment. I lock eyes with Peeta begging him not to go with me but it is no use Haymitch is chosen and Peeta volunteers almost before Effie has finished saying his name. He looks so handsome and brave as he marches toward me I know I should feel lucky to have him want to protect me and his child but at that moment I hate him at least before there was a chance of us being a family someday now that can never be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let the training begin**

I am awakened by the feeling of the train slowing and the sound of Effie's happy voice calling us to a quick breakfast. "We are almost to the Capital" she says I look out the window and sure enough you can see the first glimpses of the colorful buildings in the distance. My stomach churns how could a place so lovely be so evil at the same time? Peeta joins me at the window still rubbing sleep from his eyes he must sense my sadness because he puts his arm around me and pulls me close.

We wave and smile cheerfully to our fans in the capital as the train pulls into the station I see tears in many of their eyes as they see Peeta and I emerge from the train hand in hand, of course he stops and kisses me which only eggs on the already noisy crowd. I wonder how they will react when they find out that Peeta and I are already married and expecting a baby. Effie hurries us to the training center so we can begin with our prep teams. We are already running late and we have just 3 hours before the parade. I take one last long breathe of fresh air knowing that the hours below ground will seem an eternity until I can once again feel the cool breeze on my face. I have never liked being underground but since my time in the games I have almost developed a fear of it since the prep rooms are below ground and the memories of my last minutes before launching into the arena are still so fresh.

My prep team has obviously been pre warned about my pregnancy because the minute I walk in the room they descend on my belly with hugs and kisses patting my large stomach and talking to the fetus. I am annoyed by all this un called for attention on my stomach but I say nothing to them and stand quietly waiting to be noticed myself. When they finally do turn their attention to me they burst into tears and tell me how sorry they are that Peeta and I are in the games again and how they enjoyed being my prep team and how they wish they could have seen what my baby would look like. I have finally had enough! Look people I'm not dead yet Peeta is not dead yet and our baby is very much alive I am not going to just give up on our family and I will thank you to do your job and never mention the games again! They exchange pitying looks at the poor hormonal mother who can't accept her fate but sink into an uncomfortable silence as they begin work.

"CINNA!" I leap from the bed where the prep team is just finishing up with my leg waxing I hug the dear man so tight he finally laughs and asks if he might be allowed some air whenever I'm done hugging him. I laugh and release him. He dismisses the prep team and looks me over." Well dear you present quite a problem to hide that bump for the next few days don't you? But I have a solution for tonight anyway we are going to make you a lump of coal that burst into flames as the parade finishes" Ohh boy more fire I think oh well I was not burnt last time and this seems the best way to hide my bump.

The costume turns out to be very lovely it is a large very full black skirt of complete black but with small specks that sparkle as I move. When worn above my stomach even I can't see my bump. A leather jacket goes over it and the arms and back is what will burst into flames he says Peetas does the same so when we hold our arms up it will look like an arch of fire above us. I am anxious for my first look at the other tributes I am very glad that I won only last year at least this way I won't know anyone I have to kill. As we approach our chariot for the parade I see Cinna has another surprise for us, he has transformed the simple black chariot into a mine cart. He shows us how fireworks of orange and black will shoot out of the back as we go down the avenue. What about the horses I ask? Oh they are special bred by the capital for their great party's and celebrations so it won't spook over just about anything.

Peeta's hand feels reassuring against mine as we ride down the road smiling and nodding to the eager crowd. As the fireworks begin to go off the baby jumps and turns into my ribs I grimace and fight the urge to put my hand to my stomach. I softly begin to hum the deep in the meadow lullaby somehow the sound of my voice and that song always seems to calm the baby and soon it moves to a more comfortable spot.

When we finally reach our room at the top floor of the training center I am exhausted and hungry I eat some supper and head for the shower. As I undress I sigh and rub my stomach "it's going to be ok little one momma won't let anything happen to you I promise" I wonder how I will ever live up to those brave words. Even if we do survive the arena there is still the very real fact that my child will probably be chosen for the games. The game makers love to publicity of a parent mentoring a child and a child of two winners who have won the games twice? My baby does not stand a chance. Peeta's arms around me and his kisses on my neck bring me back to the moment." Is there room for me in there?" is says mischief in his eyes" I think I could make room" I say as I move aside to make room under the warm stream. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh" I wish I could stay like this forever Peeta"." Me too my love me too" he answers.

Our first day of training… I am so worried about today how can I possibly train in my condition my feet are swollen today my breasts tender and I feel sooo tired I just want to sleep. And on top of it all I can't possibly hide the truth of my pregnancy in those tight training uniforms so Cinna made me a suit that will make it look like I am just fat all over. The good part is that it will make me look weak and like less of a threat to the other tributes but it is also so hot and awkward to work in. Oh well it's all for my baby's survival I tell myself besides the suit will protect the baby should I fall or something while training. Peeta has made me promise to stick with knot tying, camouflage, plant identification and other non-combat stations. I can control where I work now but in the arena I will have to do things that push me to my limit I just don't know if I can do this I have told Peeta over and over again" I'm too weak". Then he places my hand on my stomach and tells me "you have to Kat you are the only one who can save our baby please promise you will never give up" of course I promised but I don't know how strong I will be when the time comes for battle.

"WOW someone's gained some weight since the games!" The voice belongs the female tribute from district seven, Johanna Mason. I try to ignore her and move on making a mental note that she is going down if I can get my hands on her in the arena nobody talks to me like that! However the stares of the other tributes tell me they are all thinking the same thing "well at least Everdeen is not a threat she won't make it past the first rush of people without having to stop for breath" But what they are not counting on is the mother instinct hormones now pumping through my blood which will turn my into a crazed animal if anyone should try to hurt my child.

"Hello My name is Finick Odair I'm from district 4" I smile at the man who has come up next to me at the knot tying station. I am not much inclined to conversation but Haymitch thinks we should become part of an alliance this time so I will tell him I at least tried to make friends." Hi Katniss Mel.. EVERDEEN" whew that was close it's so hard to keep calling myself by my maiden name. " I'm from district 12 one of the winners from last year". "OHHH the star crossed lovers, of course!" he answers. We shake hands "you were pretty good with the bow and arrows last year and we have all seen you so why are you not practicing some of the fighting stations?"" Oh" I stammer "I just figured I needed to work on survival skills this year I guess. Don't see you flinging a trident or net on a dummy either"." Touché" he laughs and we concentrate on our ropes.

Sorry the other 2 have been so short I'm trying to stretch the story out since my plot really does not include more than 4 chapters. Let me know if I should go slower of faster and how I'm doing

THANX


	4. Chapter 4

**The star crossed lovers**

Training has been exhausting for me each night I return to our room famished from eating the amount of food a non-pregnant woman would eat all day. So the first thing I do is eat everything I can get my hands on Effie take special care to make sure I always have some good food in the room when I return. After that all I have energy for is a shower and climb into bed where I sleep like a baby with Peeta's arms around me. I treasure each second we get to spend together knowing that I may have very few moments left with him.

Haymitch has been giving Peeta private instruction in the afternoons I'm sure they are coming up with a plan to keep me safe in the arena. I wish they would let me in on it but they know I would just try to convince Peeta to focus on staying alive himself. This afternoon I am meeting Cinna to get ready for the big interview tonight. I am so nervous about how the people of Panem will react to the news of the "Star crossed lovers from district twelve" expecting a baby. I am hoping that after we reveal all that one of the capital doctors will take a look at me and make sure everything is still fine with the baby. I worry so much the baby was always so active but the last few days it has hardly moved at all. Peeta assures me that the baby just has less room now; I sure hope he is right.

Peeta wants a girl so bad he is constantly referring to our child as "her" I think he knows a girl is more likely to be interested in learning the skill of baking than a boy. I am desperately hoping the baby is not a girl. A boy would stand a much better chance of winning the games and would get more sponsors. I remember Rue, so small nobody would sponsor someone so young and a girl at that. I was never much of a girly girl myself was always happiest when hunting or roaming the forest. I could never understand how Prim could spend hours with her dolls. I don't know what I would even do with a girl, I am not into hair ribbons and frilly dresses and I would not know the first thing about teaching her to be a lady. No a boy was diffidently what I wanted I would love either but I wanted a boy.

My prep team buzzes around me Cinna instructed that I should be breathtaking tonight. And I agree after all my survival and the life of my baby may depend on the reception I receive tonight. Haymitch has made it easy for me this time, he knows how bad I am at speaking and winning the crowd so he is going to let Peeta give the news then they will bring me on stage and let my belly do most of the talking for me.

Blue and pink, that is the colors in the dress that Cinna is now helping me into it is not bad looking just so different from any costume he has ever put me in. "We want to get the audience involved with the baby by wondering is it a boy or a girl" he explains. This makes sense and I am grateful for every little but of help I can get. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and my breath catches in my throat. "I look like a mother" I somehow whisper. I have never seen my pregnant body look so strong yet so loving, so protective yet so comforting. The full skirt was sewn in such a way as to show off my baby bump to its fullest. "Cinna you outdid yourself this time it is perfect thank you!" "One more thing Katniss be sure to twirl your skirt the way you did last year" I am a bit confused but I trust him so I make a mental note to be sure to remember to twirl on stage.

I have never in my life seen Peeta look nervous about going on stage but tonight he looks very uneasy. And well he should be our lives depend on how the country takes this news I'm sure I don't envy his job as the barer of this news. District 12 is last as always Cinna got special permission for me to wait in a private room so that nobody would see me until time to go on stage. The waiting was so hard, I thought about snapping at Peeta to stop pacing but I bit my tongue after all did I really want to be harsh with him right now? He is only thinking about how he can protect us, his family, and his whole life. I love this man so much it hurts! I know he would die for me and our child I just pray it does not come to that although I see no way around it.

Ceaser is his usual friendly self as he patiently interviews every tribute one by one. The 15 year old girl from district 10 was so nervous she threw up all over his shoes! But somehow he was still his cheery self as he announced "People of Panem let me introduce the male tribute from district 12 Peeta Mellark!" Peeta strides out somehow he is again his calm and lovable stage self. Ceaser asks a few questions about training but soon gets right to what he knows is on everyone's minds.

"So Peeta how are the star crossed lovers from 12 faring?" asks Ceaser "Well as you can imagine it has been a hard blow being forced back into the arena" answers Peeta

"And everyone was so looking forward to that wedding of yours" says Ceaser "Well as a matter of fact Ceaser Katniss and I are married after all" a gasp of surprise runs through the audience. "Oh? Well congratulations to you both I can't say as I blame you at all for not wanting to wait and at least you will get that happy ending to your love story" says Ceaser. " Well one would think so Ceaser if it were not for the baby" now the audience is on the edge of their seats. "The baby" asks Ceaser. "Yes Katniss is pregnant 8 months in fact. Kat my love why don't you come out here and show us the new little Mellark" The crowd goes wild as I glide out onto the stage and take Peeta's hand he winks at me and then begins to twirl me around in his arms suddenly my dress explodes with fake fire! The whole scene takes me completely by surprise but I am delighted, once again Cinna has saved the day.

Ceaser seems pleased as he takes our hands and holds them high "People of Panem it is my pleasure to give you the tributes from district twelve Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!"

That night I dread going to bed" I don't want to miss another precious second with you Peeta" Peeta holds me tight and sings softly to my stomach somehow all this comforts me and I am able to drift off to sleep.

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far I am loving the reviews! Thanx so much and keep them coming! Was the dialog easier to understand this time? That is my weak point as a writer so I apologize. The interview was the hardest section yet for me so sorry if it was a little rough. Do you think the baby should be a boy or girl? Name ideas? **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, Thank you for the wonderful reviews I love to hear from you all! Sorry this is not a new chapter but I will be posting the next chapter on Monday.

Just to clarify a few things at the quarter quell announcement she was 3 months pregnant but did not know it so with the 5 months passing she is now 8 months along.

Also people have been asking how she can keep from showing in the tight training uniforms. I did go into that a little bit in the chapter but not much. Pretty much she is playing off the fact that the other tributes who know what it is like to do anything to survive in the arena are suspicious of she and Peeta's love so they would not suspect her to be pregnant at all. She is a tall and very skinny woman and many times they will not show much my sister in law was able to hide her pregnancy until 2 weeks before the baby was born. Katniss does have an adorable baby belly but it is more like what you would expect at 5 months rather than 8. It can be easily hidden by a special suit Cinna makes her to go under the training uniform. This suit takes out the round look of her belly and also adds in some "fat folds" other places which make it look as though she has just gained some weight. This would probably not work except that the only people that see her in this suit are the other tributes and the game makers and none of them are interested in the star crossed lovers' drama so they really don't take notice of her. At all other times she wears dresses that hide her form so the other tributes won't notice she is not wearing the suit and the capital citizens won't notice her bump.

So I would like some feedback about how you see this story ending I want to know how I am setting the story up to look. I would also like some baby name ideas and what gender you think it should be. Any other ideas for the story I would be happy to listen to.

I hope I am explaining things well enough chapter 4 was a very hard one to write with the interview since dialog is my weak point. Please let me know if anything confuse you and I will try to fix it.

See you Monday when I post the next chapter and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	6. Chapter 6

**Let the games begin**

I awaken to Peeta's hand lying across my stomach protectively, I lay very still I love the soft sound of his breathing and the gentle movements he makes in his sleep. I wish I could hold this moment forever but Effie's voice calling us to breakfast breaks the moment. Then I remember… today is the day, today is the day I will once again have to face the hunger games arena and just like that my happy moment is over.

Peeta tells me he wants to give me something before breakfast, he takes me into the living room and makes me close my eyes I am so not in the mood for games today but I obey and close them tight. I feel him take my left hand in his and something cool slips over my 4th finger. I open my eyes to the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life! I am not much of a jewelry person but this is exquisite. The ring is a gold band with a replica of my mocking jay pin at the top it's beauty is derived mainly from its simplicity and the sentimental value that pin has for me. "Oh Peeta I love it" I breathe "Thank you thank you thank you I will treasure it always!" "I figured it was about time I gave you a proper wedding ring since we can finally be known as Mr. and Mrs. Mallark" says Peeta. I reach in my pocket and feel for my mocking jay pin; I had been planning to wear it as a token today but since I can't wear two I want Peeta to have it. It goes so well with my ring that it will set us apart as a couple and if either one of us dies in the games we will at least have a token of our love for each other.

Haymitch must have been drinking last night because his last advice to me makes no sense at all "Sweetheart, be sure and find some clear rain, stay away from the fog of doubt, never monkey around, don't believe everything you hear, keep clear of the beast, be aware, keep your head above water, don't let those spiders bite, and take shelter if you encounter a storm". "Alright Haymitch" I say all the while thinking "Oh I hope he sobers before we need him"

I am in the hovercraft with the other female tributes; we stare at each other in uncomfortable silence. The peacekeeper comes but giving everyone their tracking device but when she comes to me she grabs a different gun than she used on the others. "What is this?" I asked her, she mumbled something about not wanting to mix a pregnant woman's needle with the others. This made no sense but I thought little o it perhaps they were going to track the babies heart rate too so I needed a special tracker I really did not care much.

Even the usually calm Cinna seems preoccupied today he keeps glancing over his shoulder finally our peacekeeper steps out so Cinna can dress me it is then that he whispers in my ear "tick tock it's a clock" that's all he has time for before the peacekeeper comes back. I am so confused by this but I have more important things to worry about like the countdown that is beginning for me to get into the tube that will take me into the arena. Suddenly a peacekeeper barges through the door grabs my by the arm and shoves me into the shaft and shuts the door quickly. I look out through the glass to see the two of them beating Cinna and dragging him away by his hair. I scream out his name but it is no use I see one of them take out a knife and slit his throat. I would have passed out from sheer shock and grief but I feel the tube rising and I know I must not show my emotions to the ring of tributes I am about to face. What could the dear old man have possibly done to deserve such a death? He had been like a father to me and now he was murdered and I had no idea why. 16…15…14…13… I jerk my mind back to the trouble at hand and it is only now that I realize I am standing on a platform surrounded by water and about a hundred yards from a strange piece of land with spoke like keys out into the body of water I was now standing on. I glance around for Peeta he is about 3 platforms down from me and he mouths meet me on shore ok? 3…2…1… May the games begin! I begin to swim as fast as I can I know there are supplies on shore that I can maybe get if I can only swim fast enough. By the time a reach shore its swarming with tributes already and the blood bath is well underway. I look for Peeta and a scream escapes my lips for some reason his eyes have set on a bag that is far into the fray I scream for him to not go but I see him charge in anyway. The last thing I remember is seeing one of the big careers dragging him off toward the woods, after that everything went black.

Where am I? I should be dead I know it nobody faints at the first blood bath and lives to tell about it. But here I am I look at my arms I have a few scrapes and cuts which have been bandaged and cleaned, "by who?" I wonder. "Oh look who is awake" I turn to see Johanna Mason (the girl who made fun of my weight during training) Looking at me. "I'm confused" I say "why did you save me? Where is Peeta?" "Well Finnick and I decided we wanted to allie with you and lover boy but so far we have been doing all the work, I have been nursing you all day and Finnick has been trying to find your lover man" So I did remember right the careers had taken him. I sit up slowly and find that I actually don't feel that bad I am worried that I don't feel my baby moving at all though. Johanna says "oh don't worry about the little guy I could see him kicking the stuffins outa you earlier".

I try to pass the time by helping Joanna collect berries and set snares but I am worried about Peeta. Finally we hear the whistle the signals Finick is returning and on his shoulders is my husband! "Don't worry Mrs Mallark he says they were just going to keep him as bait to get you to come alli with them. He got knocked out in my fighing to get him back but he should come to soon enough". Sure enough he comes to in about 15 minutes and he seems completely fine. We know that with the blod bath still going on at the beach we will probably be allowed to sleep tonight. But just as dawn is coming I am awakened by the baby kicking with all its little might "what in the world it has never kicked like this before" but then I smell it a strange smell and I see a fog of some sort coming toward us only this fog seems to kill everything in its path. "WAKE UP AND RUN!" I scream somehow we are able to outrun the fog and get into another part of the forest. The baby had saved our lives I don't suppose I will ever know how but somehow it knew to wake me.

Finnick began telling us about the adventures he had had trying to find Peeta about a blood rain that came down a tidal wave that washed over the beach, Mutant monkeys that attacked him and jabber jays that impersonated his beloved Annie screaming. I was trying to figure out why all of this sounded so familiar to me where had I heard of these attacks before? Then it came to me of course haymitch's parting advice… Somehow he know about all of this and he had even listed them in order. Could there be some sort of pattern here? Then my mind went to Cinna and his whispered words to me. Guys I can't tell you how I know this but I have the arena figured out I said. We huddled together so that the cameras would not be able to hear or see us and I explained everything.

Well at least now I knew why my dear friend had been killed; someone must have found out he knew and tried to kill him before he told me," Thank you Cinna" I breathed you saved us!

**Hope you are still enjoying the story I did not get many reviews this week and I still need baby name ideas and what gender it should be! Review review review! I am going to have a friend edit all these chapters soon but I'll go ahead and post this for you guys. I have had people ask if I am going to continue into mockingjay. Yes and no I have a new plot line and a different idea for the rebellion but it will not be at all like mockingjay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The pain that brings hope**

We have been in the arena 3 days and so far 11 tributes have been killed, all by the careers who are hunting relentlessly this year. So far our group has not had to battle other tributes except for when Finick went to rescue Peeta. Mostly our problems have come from animals, lack of water, and not much food. We stay pretty warm if we all huddle together, there was one sleeping bag in Peeta's pack which we all share and give our coats to whoever is on guard.

Last night I was on guard when I heard a noise I instantly put on the night vision goggles that Peeta had gotten in the pack he had risked his life for the first day. I see a wolf Mutt sneaking toward us, he has a terrible look in his eye and I flash back to the night Cato was killed by these same type of creatures at the cornucopia last year.

I shake Johanna awake and she quietly wakens the others while I quietly fit an arrow into my bow. But somehow the beast must have heard me because with an angry snarl he lunges for me but in just then Finick leaps in front of me saving my life. But the beast now has Finick in its jaws and it is shaking him around so much that I can't get a clear shot. Peeta and Johanna scream for me to do something neither of them has a weapon that they can get to without angering the beast more.

I finally decide to just pepper him with arrows and hope one of them hits home. After about 5 arrows I finally sink one into the mutts heart and he slowly falls to the ground dead as can be. I sink to the ground exhausted and contracting while Johanna runs to see to Finick. He is badly hurt, the mutt was dragging him by his arm and it is bleeding heavily. We are able to stop the bleeding by tying Peeta's shirt tightly around Finicks arm. Now we do the best we can with herbs I think might help stop infection but who knows. I finally stopped contracting and I feel fine now but Peeta won't hear of me standing guard any longer he orders me to bed which in all honesty is just what I need right now.

We awaken in the morning to find Finicks arm is already turning very red and he is running a fever. Just then I see a silver parachute coming toward me. Could it be they had already gotten the medicines Finick needed? Inside was a little chart with drawings of different plants and how to make them useful for Finick. Some needed to go on the wound some were for pain and some we needed to make into tea for him to drink. I know that my mother made the list and I mouth "thank you" hoping that the cameras pick that up and she sees it.

I am preparing to go and gather the herbs but Peeta won't hear of it, "not after last night" he says firmly. Truth be told I really am not feeling all that well I have not been getting enough food or water for one let alone to feed a growing baby and I am feeling very weak today. I have blacked out 4 times over the past three days but there is no way I'll tell Peeta that he would just worry and make me lay around all day.

Peeta's POV

Katniss has me so worried! She won't admit it but I can tell she has been feeling very weak and faint the past few days. I have secretly added most of my food to hers whenever I can but I have to stay strong so I can defend her too. I really wish I were a good hunter like her then I could go and find some good meat for her. But for now the most I can do is go gather the herbs for Finick so she can rest.

I have tied one of our coats into a sort of basket to cary the herbs in, I almost have it filled when Johanna crashes up behind me. "Something is wrong with Katniss! She was fine one minute and the next she was curled in a ball screaming!" In front of us a silver parachute drops I almost ignore it and run to Katniss but I know it probably contains something my wife needs right now. The first thing I notice is the overwhelming smell of roses coming from the box then I notice a small note attached to it. "Your wife will need these may the odds be ever in your favor- Snow" Why would President Snow send us a gift I wonder? Inside is a pair of scissors, a cord clamp, a small town and a basin. What? Why? And then I remember how Katniss told me about how she got an extra injection in the hovercraft. Haymitch warned me that they might somehow induce labor in the arena in order to liven up the show but I never gave it much thought. We had been involved in very little combat and aside from Finick we were all as healthy as could be expected in the arena. They were going to give the audience a show like none other a birth in the arena…

When I arrived Katniss's water had already broken and she was in terrible pain. Every once in a while she would groan but she never cried out or shed a tear. She was so weak and tired I doubted she could survive giving birth and even so she was barley 8 months along and the doctor in the capitol had said that the baby was about a month behind in its growth anyway. This did not cause us concern since it still had almost two months to grow but now? Even if it did survive a baby in the arena spelled death to us all since any other tributes around would for sure hear it cry. I had a plan for how I was going to get Katniss and the baby out of the arena but now I was not so sure.

**Katniss POV**

The pain was terrible and almost un ending I knew the game makers had done this to me Peeta told me about the gift which if it were not so important I might have told Peeta to throw into the bushes. I am trying so hard not to cry out because who knows how close the other tributes are and right now with my in labor and Finick so ill we would be sitting ducks.

There is no way to time my contractions but they seem to be so unnatural. I have attended births before and although it was painful I knew this was different the game makers had put something extra in my body so when they released the drug into my body it made the contractions almost unending. Peeta hovered over me holding me through each new wave of pain. Johanna helped when she could be Finick was so sick he needed almost constant nursing.

I labored all day past when the anthem played and the face of a young female tribute from district 7 flashed in the sky. During the anthem I allowed myself to cry out just once the pain had become so bad I was drifting in and out of conciseness. Peeta tried to get me to sip the last of our stew but I only managed a few swallows. Somehow I made it through that terrible night and I had now been in labor for 24 hours. Katniss we have to get the baby out soon if we wait any more you will be too weak to push and it will suffocate.

So drawing my last reserves of strength I pushed with all my might 30 minutes later just as I was about to give up I heard Peeta's relieved voice say "it's a girl Katniss we have a daughter!"

I was to weak to care all I knew was that I was bleeding and I would probably be dead in the next 10 minutes. Peeta wrapped the baby in the towel while Johanna massaged my abdomen to try and get my womb to contract and stop the bleeding. The baby did not look good either she was so small and blue and I could hear Peeta trying to get her to breath . When she finaly did breathe is sounded so gurgly and weak how could something so small possibly survive I thought.

When Peeta handed me the baby I weakly turned away" I wont be her mother Peeta someone else will" I could see tears in Peeta's eyes as he slid to the ground and held me in his arms with the baby in between us. Sing Peeta I begged I could hear his voice chock as he started softly to sing

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise.

What was that noise? Peeta stops singing and looked up just above us a hovercraft appeared. The first thing I did was look at the baby had she died and I did not even know it? No she was still clinging to life her tiny fist wrapped around Peeta's finger.

"Attention tributes" it was the voice of Claudius Templesmith "There has been an unprecedented change in the rules this year. One of our tributes has given birth in the arena and since we could never see fit to have an infant in the games we have decided to allow a substitute to take the mothers place"

I was in shock who would volunteer at this stage in the games? I saw the ladder dropping from the hovercraft with a thin young female clinging to the end. The girl turned to walk toward us and I let out an almost animal like cry "PRIM! NO NO NO! NOT YOU PRIM! Primrose Everdeen do you hear me get back on the craft and get out of hear you will NOT take my place!" "You volunteered for me last time now it's my turn" prim walks past me and takes the baby Peeta lifts me and they begin to walk toward the ladder.

I am fighting and begging Peeta to let me go the entire way but he lifts me to the ladder instantly my hands are frozen in place next he places kisses our baby girl and puts her in my arms. "Goodbye my love I will see you soon alight take good care of our baby I love you Katniss" Prim gives me a kiss and then the ladder rises.

The doctors take my baby from me and wheel me into another room in the craft I am fighting with all my might begging them not to take my baby away all I can see is them poking my tiny daughter the Peeta expects me to protect. Finally they sedate me and I am covered in merciful blackness.

**So what did you think? Where you surprised? This is where I leave the Catching fire plot line altogether so you might say I'm in Mockingjay but it is going to be totally different! I love hearing what you think it inspires me to write more! Also any ideas I would welcome! I am having a friend edit the story so I will be updating old chapters as she edits them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Alliance**

The first thing I notice is how soft the comforter is against my skin and how fluffy the pillows feel against my face. I don't understand why I feel so weak I can't even remember where I am or how I got here. I start with what I know for sure "My name is Katniss Mellark I am 18 years old I was in the hunger games and I survived, I married Peeta and I am having his child" Suddenly it all floods back; the games, the baby, the rescue, Prim. A nurse walks in and smiles "Oh look who is awake" she says "You have been out for almost 4 days now we were hoping you would wake up soon so the baby could learn to nurse before it imprints on a bottle all together"

So the baby did make it! "Please bring her to me" I beg

"Sure thing I will go get her now" the nurse says. I am both excited and nervous to meet my baby for the first time I never had time to even look at her in the arena all I knew was that she was far to tiny and very blue.

The nurse walked in carrying what looked like a big bundle of blankets as she handed her to me I was amazed at how incredibly tiny she was. I had seen many newborns before but my daughter is the smallest I have ever seen. She looks much better than she did in the arena but I can still see bruises on her skin from the terrible pounding she received thanks to my enhanced contractions. My baby is so helpless and dependent on me I am instantly in love with her and I know I will never let her out of my sight again. She lets out a tiny cry which grows louder when she does not receive what she is asking for My little girl has a lot of fight in her I know she comes by that honestly from both her parents. I wonder how Peeta is doing and Prim and Johanna and Finick. I need to try not to think of the games right now I shift the baby to my breast and give nursing a try. My baby is such a trooper it only takes her about 5 minutes before she is nursing like a pro. The nurses tell me that she needs my breast milk especially now since it will help her grow in a way formula never can.

"knock knock" I look up at the sound of Gales familiar voice sure enough Gale, Haymitch, and Effie stand in the door with a bunch of pink balloons. It is so good to see them again and having them to talk to helps keep my mind off my worry about the tributes in the arena. "So what are you going to name the little princess?" Effie asks she has been cuddling her for almost 30 minutes now.

"I decided I am going to wait until Peeta comes back to name her we never really talked about names and I want to do this together" They smile at me sympathetically but I can tell they are thinking it's a mistake to wait oh well I could honestly care less, I know Peeta will make it back end of story"

The nurses keep trying to take the baby to the nursery but I won't hear of it I will never let my baby go again! In the few days since I woke up she has become my entire world. I refuse to let them turn the television on I just am not ready to see Peeta and Prim suffering in the arena. But the news I have picked up is that Prim has turned into an excellent tribute. She was invaluable in treating Finick who is now nearly fully healed but she has also been wonderful about gathering plants and roots to feed them. She also seems to be extreamly clever and sneaky she has become the spy for the group and apparently she has spied on each remaining tribute in their various hideouts. There seems to be some sort of plan forming but what it is remains unclear. All they know is that 4 more people have joined the alliance and that they have still to actually do battle with another tribute.

"Katniss turn on the TV you are going to want to see this" Gale bursts into the room and flips on the television before I can protest. There on the screen is Peeta, Prim, and Finick they are announcing that the remaining 10 tributes are forming an alliance and that no more tributes will be killing each other instead they will band together to fight whatever the capital send their way.

I am in shock was this the plan all along? Why was I not in on it? I just hope that this works all I really want is Prim and Peeta home safe and sound.

Later I find out that each district had been preparing since the announcement of the quarter quell so that the moment the announcement was made they would take control of their own district leaving the capital without supplies. The tributes were to be the face of the rebellion as long as they stood together against the games the districts would continue to hold their ground. This put the capital in a difficult place as they could not kill the Tributes outright or the districts would start fighting and another bloody civil war would ensue They had also sent a representative (Gale) to watch me and make sure the baby and I were fine. They could not take us since the capital would just bomb them and the capital would not hurt me since the districts would then rebel. Somehow I was at the center of a fight I had never asked to be part of. The Capital wanted me to do some interviews with Ceaser to encourage the tributes to give in and the districts to give control back to the peacekeepers.

I refused, I wanted no part in either side of the rebellion I am a new mother who will probably loose bother her husband and sister in a matter of a few days. Why should I want to become part of a war I had nothing to do with? My days are filled with Nursing baby no name Mellark (That's what the nurses call her and I think it's kinda cute) and watching the TV. I finally decided it was easier to watch them on the TV than to sit here and not know all the time.

Today the capital sent in a swarm of tracker jackers which Prim was able to put to keep at bay with the smoke from some leaves she had gathered earlier in the day in case they ran into any nests. She may not be strong or good at hunting but Prim's survival skills or stealth and wits has been the alliance's greatest defense so far. I am so proud of Prim I had always envisioned her so weak and helpless in the arena but she seems to be the bravest of them all! I am glad that Peeta has made it his special job to protect Prim he knows that what I would want. So every time she goes to collect plants he goes with her and every night he gives her is coat so she won't be cold. I hear Prim tell him the story of how when Haymitch saw me going into labor he went straight to the game makers to get the rule revision. At first they would not hear of it but I remind them that this is the slowest games we have had in years and there is no better way to get the audience's attention than throwing in a new tribute at this late stage. Also the audience had grown attached to the girl on fire and even a hardened audience like this one would be outraged if they let the mother and baby just die like that.

They saw the wisdom in the plan but insisted it had to be Prim. They thought that a 13 year old saving her sister and niece from death would be just the new energy the games needed. When I first heard this I hated Haymitch but then I realized that my baby and I would not be here without him and Prim is holding her own so I decided to forgive him. I ask him for more details about what the plan is but he says it's safer if I don't know anything.

That night the baby simply wont sleep I pace the floors with my screaming daughter for hours on end. I'm sure my stress today has somehow transferred to her. I wish I knew what to do, how did other mothers calm their babies? Then I remembered how she would always calm down in my womb whenever Peeta or I sang the Meadow song it was a longshot but I was ready to try anything to get some sleep. I held my baby close I cant bring myself to sing the first verse I miss Peeta so much and singing that would only make it worse.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

When again it's morning, they'll wash away."

My voice catches and I'm afraid I cant go on anymore but my baby has quieted down since I started singing and is now almost asleep. Her tiny head on my shoulder gives me comfort and I continue the song.

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you"

I lay my sleeping daughter in the basinet and walk to the window to gaze at the stars I wish I could at least know that Peeta is looking at those same stars but I know the ones in the arena are different. I look at my left hand and my beautiful ring. Somehow it gives me comfort to see it and it reminds me of his love. I wish there was a way to let him know the baby and I are alright but at the moment the capital is not allowing gifts to be sent into the arena at all so the most I can do is hope somehow he can feel my love and how much I want him and Prim home with me. I need my rest I know no name will be wanting fed soon and if she does not wake me the nightmares will. So I sigh and go to my bed and my last thought before drifting off to sleep is that I hope this is all over soon; One way or another I need it to be over so I can move on with my life.


	9. The Wilted Rose

**The Wilted Rose**

I am awakened by Gale switching on the TV in my room "Katniss you need to watch this" he said. What I see are the tributes huddled in a tight bundle with several wolf mitts angrily growling as to show their teeth and the white foam around their mouths. They are completely surrounded with no hope of escape. First Finick throws his trident which Prim had dipped in poison berries the day before. The weapon hits its mark and it takes only seconds for the creature to be writing on the ground dying.

Peeta was busy fighting some mutts that had attacked him and prim on their side. Prim was really very little help in battle her skills were for the most part survival based. Peeta was hurling large rocks at the Mutts with remarkably good aim. Somehow this only made them angrier. He yelled at Joanna for some help but she was busy throwing knives at the mutts on her side.

The other tributes were putting up a pretty good fight as well so the mutts were making little headway. This only made them more furious and they tried all the harder to reach the tightly huddled group. Peeta had managed to climb a nearby tree and was shooting arrows down at the mutts. He had never been a very good shot but I had done a lot of work with him before the games and he managed to pick off two of the mutts and injure another. The injured mutt was furious and began to climb the tree after Peeta. Nobody could use their weapons since they would both miss and hit Peeta instead or the mutt's dead body falling on the branch would for sure crush Peeta or hurl him to the ground where the other two mutts waited to devour him.

Everyone was so focused on Peeta that they never noticed little Prim sneak out of the protection of the group. With all the strength she could muster she hurled herself at the mutt screaming at the mutt and pushed him over the side of the branch and away from Peeta. Finick and Joanna took advantage of the momentary confusion of the other two mutts and sent their weapons straight into their hearts. Peeta scrambled down and lifted the dead mutt of the unconscious Prim I could see tears in his eyes as he begged her to wake up "Please Prim Please wake up! Oh Prim you should have stayed in the circle but thankyou for saving my life" Prim slowly opened her eyes but her breath sounded gurgly and I could see blood and foam running out the sides of her mouth.

"Peeta when you make it home tell Katniss I love her and mother too and give your baby all the love that auntie Prim would have ok?" I see everyone in the circle is now weeping and they all have their hands on Prim to comfort her. "I promise I will Prim" Her eyes look straight at the camera and she musters a smile and says "I guess you should let me go into the first games I make a better tribute than you Kat"

Gale is holding the baby while I sob into his shoulder everything in me wants to scream "TURN THE TV OFF" But I must see the end I need to see prims last moments. Peeta is singing the Meadow song to her he is rocking her in his arms as a mother would her baby. Prim looks peaceful but for some reason she is holding on just a bit longer or is it me, am I the one forcing her to go on in this pain? Is she hanging on for me?

My room is in the same building as the game maker's room I know that Claudius Templesmith will let me talk to prim if I promise to do the interview they have been begging me to. I race into the room yelling" I'll do it ok I'll be your mockinjay I will address the rebels for you just please let me talk to my sister"

They look at each other and then hand me the microphone "Prim" I say in my most soothing voice " I'm here" on the screen in the front of the room I can see a smile light her face and see her mouth my name. "Primrose I love you so much you have a beautiful and healthy although tiny niece Prim I know you are hurting and tired its ok for you to let go now darling I will be alright. You saved Peeta's life and he is going to take good care of me now go to sleep little duck just close your eyes no one can hurt you now." I see her eyelids gently close and she falls asleep in Peeta's arms looking like the angel I know she is.

"What an amazing show Katniss" the producer of creasers show tells me" I'm sure there is not a dry eye in all of Panem" I resist the urge to punch him. Only 3 hours after Prim's death they had me all dressed up and they even sent in a prep team for the baby. She looks so adorable I have to admit in her tiny pink dress and the little bow on her head. Of course the first thing Ceaser wanted to know about was my time in the arena had I suspected anything odd was going on? I told him I had been to focused on keeping my baby alive to notice any plots forming. "So how was labor Katniss? You seemed so calm through it all did it hurt at all?" did it hurt at all? Had I just heard this idiot right? Before I can think of an answer I reach out and slap Claudius as hard as I can across the cheek leaving a huge red mark in the shape of my hand. "Try having that times a million for 24 FREAKING HOURS!" I yelled. He was of course extremely surprised in fact I had to even chuckle at his face even though I instantly felt bad after all it was not him that had given me the shot that sent me in to a labor that nearly killed me and the baby.

He laughs "I guess that's what I get for asking such a stupid question" at least he is not mad I think.

"So what is the name you picked for this little bundle of joy?" He takes no name from me and bounces her all around on his knee; She promptly spits up all over him "that's my girl" I think to myself.

"Well these Mellark women sure don't like me much today do they?" Everyone laughs and I take the baby back " I have decided to not name her until Peeta can be here to help me. We never really talked about names before she came." Ceaser smiles at me "What a faithful wife to wait on her husband like this." Well I'm sure we all know that if it were a boy his name would have been Ceaser right?" The crowd cheers. "Anything you would like to say to the rebels' girl on fire?" He asks me; I know this is the time they all want me to say the perfect thing. "Well I just want to say can't you remember what got us into the hunger games in the first place? It was rebellion! I urge you to think carefully before you go to war against the capital! Do you really want your children killed in what will become another nationwide blood bath? NO we want a ceasefire don't let the tributes mislead you as we have seen today the capital still intends for the games to go on even if they will not fight"

That night as I lay in the dark nursing the baby I finally allow my tears to flow freely. Tears of anger at the capital tears of grief over the loss of my sister tears of longing for Peeta… I know it is time for action the rebels and the capital are at a stalemate neither can make a move something major needs to be done soon! A plan is forming in my head but I will need Gale and Haymitch's help and I'm not sure I have the strength to follow through. All I know is that I cannot have let Prim have died in vain today! At long last I finally fall into a restless nightmare ridden sleep.

**Hope you are all enjoying the story just 3 or 4 more chapters left now )= Sorry about killing Prim I know a lot of you were hoping I would make her live but this is a dystopian story so I gotta add in some pain. You guys are giving me awesome reviews thank you! And in case you have not noticed I edited the first few chapters so they will be easier to read and I changed a few things at the interviews. **


	10. Show them everything!

**Show them everything**

The first thought in my mind the next morning was to tell Gale about my plan to get the war moving along. I reached blindly for the baby sleeping in her basinet next to me. I'm sure she must be hungry by now I'm so proud of her she has not made a peep since I fed her at midnight. She must be curled up in the corner because I can feel her warm little body.

I sit up and reach into the basinet the gasp and rub my eyes; she is not in there. I am alarmed maybe Gale took her into the hall so I could get some more sleep he has never done that before but newborns don't just fly off so that must be what happened. I go to Gale's room and knock but no answer finally I open the door only to find he is not there.

On my way back to my room I run into Haymitch. Apparently the rebels kidnapped several people this morning Gale being one of them. I could not understand why they would kidnap Gale since he is already on their side but I know he can take care of himself I'm most worried about where my baby could be.

Then is dawns on me that she has been kidnapped as well; My baby girl who I promised to protect with my last breath was taken from my side while I was sleeping. Haymitch holds me while I sob "What kind of mother does not wake up when someone steals her baby? I am such a terrible mom Haymitch Peeta is going to be so angry."

Haymitch tells me that before I can get my baby back I need to get the capitols stronghold broken only then will the rebels release my daughter and best friend. He explains the plan to me it is going to be extremely dangerous but what do I have to lose the capital can't hurt Prim she is dead they can't hurt my baby she has been stolen, and Peeta can't be in any more danger than he is already in. I don't care about my life any more so my attention can now be focused entirely focused on the task I must complete: Killing President Snow…

After a very convincing show of terror and hysteria on my part over the baby going missing the capitol decides to move Haymitch and I to the presidents mansion where we will be safe. The fact that the rebels wanted nothing to do with me or Haymitch seems to prove to them that we have no idea what the rebels plans are.

In the mansion Haymitch has connections with a few peacekeepers that have sided with the rebels but keep their jobs in order to get inside information. They manage to get me a bow and some arrows which I hide in my room waiting for the perfect time. The capital is hosting a promo to counteract the anti-capital broadcasts coming daily from the arena. The game makers canceled the live showing of the games soon after Prim's death but Peeta had somehow gotten some small cameras in the arena and the rebels had hacked the capitals system so they could not only broadcast but they could also flip on different television screens to force the residents to watch their promos.

All was in reediness and when Snow took the platform to address the nation I was in place on a balcony directly across from him. I took a deep breath I was going to enjoy this moment to its fullest! Finally I brought the string on the bow in line with my ear, set my sights and let the arrow fly. I had just one shot before someone discovered what I was doing sure enough my arrow flew straight and hit home dealing a fatal blow to the President I threw the bow and arrows to the ground and that was Haymitch's signal to throw the power plunging the capital into darkness.

This teamwork on his part gave me time to change and be seen mingling in the confused crown below so that nobody would ever be able to tell that I was the assassin.

In the hours after the assentation the capital is in complete chaos. There are riots in the streets and every peacekeeper in Panem is called in to control the crowds. The head Game maker Marshal Jamison is next in line for the presidency but nobody is accepting his authority.

Out of desperation he sends out the last of his bombers and bombs districts 4, 7 and 12 I don't think they have a particular reason for picking those Jamison is just desperate to get the rebellion under control.

Haymitch tells me the rebels are taking advantage of the chaos and making their way toward the capital once they make it and rescue the tributes in the arena the credibility of the capitol will be broken. We are so close I can tell thank goodness I have Haymitch to vouch for the fact that I killed Snow so that the rebels will not have me executed for being the capitals mockinjay.

As a last act of desperation President Jamison decided to bomb the arena. The tributes had somehow survived nearly a month with every attack the capital had sent at them. Haymitch held me while I sobbed watching the bombs rain down on the arena. Seeing that arena go up in smoke I realized everything I loved was now gone. My sister had been killed, my mother was in one of her depressions, my best friend and baby were missing, and now my husband had been killed just as it seemed we were close to winning this war.

The world was spinning round as I screamed for the loss of the ones I loved. Nobody could have survived that bombing the arena was nothing but rubble with bodies scattered all over. Haymitch called a nurse and soon I was covered in the merciful blackness of sedation.

**One last chapter and then the epilogue to go guys! I love reading your reviews! If you have any ideas about what I should write about next let me know and subscribe to me as an author to see what else I write. Keep reviewing and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up on Sunday or Monday! **


	11. Her Fathers Eyes

**Her Fathers Eyes**

The days go by in a haze sometimes I'm aware enough to hear people talking softly by my bedside about the search through the rubble of the arena to find any survivors. So far nobody has been found alive. They found several bodies but the tributes must have scattered when the bombing started because none of them were in the same place.

Every time I haze back into reality I can feel someone sitting there holding my hand but before I'm too out of it to care who it is. All I know is I've never woken up to anything but that hand so steady and calming.

They must be reducing my sedation because this time when I come to I can feel someone kissing my hand and there is something warm and wet: tears? "She is waking up oh thank God she is waking up at last" What was this person talking about?" Of course I'm waking up you idiot they sedated me so I would stay calm while they searched" I think to myself.

I am swarmed by doctors and nurses shining lights into my eyes and asking me what my name is and all sorts of dumb questions. I turn to see who the owner of the hand that has been there all this time is maybe they will know what is going on. "Gale?" I say in surprise. "What's the matter Gale you are crying? The baby Oh my God did they do something to my baby?"

"No Kat the baby is fine I was the one that took her I knew you were fixing to do something stupid and you would not think to send her away I did it for her safety and yours. And you could not know about it you know what a terrible actor you are." At this he smiles a little bit I reach up and Wipe away a tear from his eye. "So what's the matter then Gale?"

"Oh Kat I'm so sorry I don't know how to tell you this but Peeta did not survive they found his body two days ago. He dies protecting the youngest tribute in the arena a little girl names Rayla Sparks. She was just 14 years old and when the bombs hit Peeta hurled himself over her and saved her life."

"Peeta… is…dead?" I asked in a raspy voice "No, not Peeta he is a husband and a father how could he leave us like this?" Gale held be in his arms while I sobbed he stroked my hair and told me it was ok to cry I did not always have to be so strong. I could feel his own tears mingling with mine somehow it made it better to know I was not weeping alone that night.

Haymitch walks in about an hour later holding my baby girl in his arms. I squeal in delight to see her again and cry more tears as I hold her close and tell her how I will never let her go again. She has grown so much in the almost two weeks since I have seen her she almost looks a healthy newborn weight now. She opens her tiny eyes and looks up at me and then I swear she recognized me because she gave me the most adorable infant smile. Those eyes staring up at me so helpless and so full of love are the exact eyes that started up at me last year in the Hunger Games arena when I was nursing Peeta back to health. Yes my little girl has her father's eyes and even though I know I will never see him again on this earth I know that every time I see her smile, look into those blue eyes, or hear her musical laugh he will be there with me enjoying every moment of our baby girls life. I suddenly know what her name is how could I not have thought of it before. I turn to Gale, Haymitch, and my mother and say "I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Mellark family; Little Miss Ryely Primrose Rue Mellark. We will call her Rye for short her daddy always wanted to name her after bread the way he was and now she will be. Just then little Rye gives the whole family a beautiful smile and Gale puts his arms around me see catnip she has her father's eyes.

**Sorry this was such a short chapter I just decided yesterday not to to the Peeta gets back and they live happy ever after ending so now I will be adding in one more chapter before the epilogue. I know a lot of you will not be happy with this chapter but I'm wanting this to be very different from the original books so sorry )= I would rather Peeta have lived too. **


	12. The healing

**Moving on**

I am so glad I have Rye she is the only thing I have to stay alive for any more and every time I look at her it's like looking at Peeta all over again this gives me such comfort during those long nights I must spend alone.

Today is the day of my husband's funeral I asked for him to be cremated since I know I could not stand to see his poor charred body. I have decided that since there is nothing left of district 12 I will go along with the request of our new president: President Undersee. He requested that I place Peeta's ashes in the arena right on the spot where he died. At first the idea repulsed me, why would I want the ashes of my husband who had been killed in the games to rest forever on the spot of my greatest nightmares?

But as I thought about it a plan began to form in my mind. Peeta's death would not be in vain. I told President Undersee about how I wanted to turn 12 of the arena's into memorials to the tributes. Not only that but as the games served to remind us the pain that was caused by rebellion hopefully the memorials would serve to remind people what happens when we don't hold sacred the value of human life. Each arena would be dedicated to a district and their lost tributes. A marker would be placed on each spot where they died. First there would be a tribute to their lives talking about who they had loved, what they enjoyed doing, what people loved most about them, etc… Then the video of their death would be played for everyone to see. There would also be no jackets, food, or water allowed in the arena so for the entire day you were in the arena you would feel some of what the tributes went through.

There would be thirteen days each year set aside to remember what the games cost us and how we worked for our freedom. Each district would spend a day in each arena ending with their own then on the thirteenth day everyone would come to what used to be the capitol and see how much trouble civil war brings.

Undersee asked me to be in charge of the project and since I had no home and no husband I decided this is what Peeta would have wanted me and little Rye to do. Besides I want her to grow up understanding how much her father and others went through to gain her freedom from the fear of being reaped into the hunger games.

"My name is Katniss Mellark, I was reaped into the hunger games with Peeta but we both made it, then I married Peeta and became pregnant with his child, Then we were reaped again, My baby was born in the arena, I was rescued, My sister died for me, I killed snow, I… am… a… widow."

The doctor told me to try this exercise whenever I feel stressed and like I am about to break down. This is one of those moments as I once again enter the arena. Gale is close by and he takes little Rye for me, I just can't be a mom at this moment I need to be a wife burying her husband.

Haymitch is ushering a strange girl toward me I hope he knows I am not in the mood to meet anyone just now, but if he does he does not care because he brings her over anyway "Katniss this is Miss Rayla Sparks the only survivor of the games thanks to Peeta" Tears fill my eyes this girl could not possibly be 14 she was so small. No doubt she only made it to the end thanks to the alliance forming there is no way she could have fought other tributes. "Well how does it feel to be the winner of the last hunger games ever?" I ask she looks shocked

"I would never take the title of winner we all won these games together everyone in every district and every tribute in the arena won these games"

I take the girl in my arms she may be small but she embodies the spirit of what I want Panem to become. "Rayla I have been asked to take over transforming the arenas into memorials. How would you like to be my second in command?" She appears shocked but smiles and wraps her arms around me telling me should would be so honored to be a part of this project.

Somehow this meeting reminds me again of what Peeta died for and it takes some of the sting out as I stand there chocking back the tears and with a last "I love you baby" I scatter his ashes over the spot still stained with my husband's blood.

Rye and I are staying in the capitol until the rubble was cleared from victors' village and a new home can be built for us. I was very busy during this time preparing the various arenas. The districts all have requests as to which arena they want dedicated to their tributes of course I insisted that last year's arena be given to district 11 in honor of Rue and this years be district 12s in honor of Peeta and Prim.

It's not easy going through all the different arenas and reliving the horror that was lived out in them but I know it's necessary for the future of our country. Rayla has proven to be a huge help to me; she does all the travel outside the capitol to collect stories from different districts about their tributes. I don't want to take Rye traveling with me much yet since she is still so tiny. She is not 3 months old but she only weighs 7 pounds 8 ounces. I wish I could have nursed her longer but by the time she got back to me my milk had dried up so I had to give her a bottle.

The doctors tell me that the reason I was out for so long during the search of the arena was not from sedation. They only gave me a very mild one at first but then I had slipped into a depression so deep it had become a type of coma which they were very worried I would not wake up from.

Gale has been a huge help to me as well. I know he is busy helping to oversee the rebuilding of the districts but he makes sure to have someone else do all the traveling so he can be near us. He is staying with us so he can help me with Rye at first I had him stay in the guest room but I was so exhausted from getting up with Rye and I won't let her sleep anywhere but by my side so he made a bed on the floor of my room. So now he can get up with Ryely sometimes during the night and also whenever nightmares wake me I can feel his calming hand smoothing my hair and telling me it's ok.

I don't know how he feels about me romantically since we never mention it. When he first moved in I warned him I was not ready to move on yet and this was strictly him being a friend. He probably would like more but I'm just not ready to give my heart to anyone again.

The months flew by as time will do when you are busy. Rye has started crawling and she is getting into everything she can reach. Every night as I rock her to sleep I make sure to sing the meadow lullaby to her and show her a picture of her daddy and remind her that he loved her so much he gave everything so that she could live in a better world. I know she does not understand now but I know someday she will.

When Ryely was 8 months old our home in district 12 was finally finished. I was so happy to be back home even if nothing looked the same as it had. Gale was not able to leave his duties in the capitol yet; Rye and I miss him so much. At first I think I just miss having to actually wake up at night with my own baby but then it dawns on me I really miss being with Gale, I miss his company could it be I'm in love with him?

Last week we celebrated Rye's first birthday. I can't believe how fast my little girl is growing up! She is the pride and joy of her grandfather and even Peeta's mother has warmed up to being a grammie.

Today I decided I needed some time alone so I left Ryely with her grandparents while I went out to do some hunting. The fence no longer hums with electricity and I am free to come and go as I choose however most of the other people here won't go into the woods since the capitols various mutts have not yet all been killed.

As I approach the spot I would always meet Gale at in the good old days a pang of longing sweeps over me and I sigh. Just then I hear a rustling in the bushes and Ioad an arrow and prepare to shoot whatever is in those bushes. Just then Gale emerges from shrubs laughing "I gocha good this time Catnip didn't I?" I can't say anything so I throw myself into his arms weeping with joy!

We sit by the lake and talk for hours and I admit to him I am ready to be loved again and I in fact am in love with him. A boyish smile spreads across his face and he pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

It is my wedding day and I am feeling so happy. Rye who is 18 months old and just now toddling comes in looking as pretty as a picture in her blue flower girls dress. She looks more like Peeta every day sometimes its almost hard to see. I still miss Peeta and I will always love him and Gale understands this but I know that Peeta would be happy to know I had gone on with my life and that I was allowing myself another chance at happiness. In an attempt to minimize Rye's confusion over who daddy is we decided to allow her to call Gale "Daddy" and we always refer to Peeta as Father. Someday I will explain to her that her Father conceived her and he loved her so much he gave everything for her and even though Daddy Gale is not her biological Father he loves her as if she were his own but will never take the place in her heart and mine of her Father.

Before posing for pictures after the wedding Gale give me a present. It is my mockingjay ring that Peeta gave me with a diamond in the middle. "I want you to wear this as your wedding back catnip that way you will always remember that even though he is gone and you are married to me now you him and little Rye will be Forever a Family."

Last chapter )= I will give you guys the epilogue as soon as I can! Review review review! I have decided I AM doing to follow Rye later in her life but what she does? Well I'm going to let that be a surprise muhahaha. Anyway fav author me and you will be able to see when I do the next story. It could be a couple months since I'm working on another story so don't give up on me.

Alright see you in a few days for the epilogue and may the owds be eva in yowa fava! (Capital accent lol)


	13. The End

**Epilogue**

It has been Exactly 12 years since I first stood in this arena as a girl of only 17.

I never enjoy returning to this place it still haunts me in my nightmares almost every night and probably will for the rest of my life. People often ask me why I make the trip back every year and spend 12 days leading people through the arena, and telling them the stories of the brave souls who died here. My little daughter Ryely has become a wonderful little tour guide. Of course I don't let her go through the part of the tour where we talk about the deaths. There will be far too much time for her to hear about all that in the years to come. But I do have her showing survival skills that would have been used in the arena and of course her favorite spot is where she was born she loves to lead groups over and show them the spot she was born in. She and I always go over to the spot Peeta died and talk to him Rye loves telling her Father all about what is going on in her life. I know he can't hear us but it gives Rye a sort of connection to the father she will never know.

Panem has done a wonderful job of rebuilding from the ashes. Gone are the Rich district Poor district distinctions. People are allowed to move to other districts if they choose and working conditions have been greatly improved.

District 12 has gone through many changes and you would hardly recognize it today. Victors village has been transformed into a retirement community and the victors live other places in town.

Little Rye turned out to be just what Haymitch needed because I have never seen him drunk since she was born. She is the light of his whole world and every minute of free time she gets she begs to go and hear a story from grandpa Haymitch. He built a home right next to ours and he spends almost as much time in our home as his. Rye has her father's knack for Baking which should not come as a surprise. I arranged with her grandparents to let her work at the bakery every afternoon after school.

But the weekends are my time she and I take our bows and arrows and spend hours in the woods together Gale usually joins us in the afternoons with a wonderful picnic. I must say she takes after me when it comes to hunting sometimes I swear she is a better shot than I am!

Nagging in the back of my mind is always the fear that someday the games will resume and the will reap my beautiful daughter. But that is a fear I will have to live with. She is growing so fast I know if I blink she will be grown and gone. She already has caught the attention of the Taylors son even though people tell me it's just a little boys' crush. I don't know; after all I was about her age when her father fell in love with me.

"At least you guys will be around for a few more years" I say to my very pregnant belly. Yes Gale and I are having twins! We are going to name one 'Orion Gale Hawthorne' since Orion means child of fire Gale said it was only fitting for the first son of the girl on fire. The second one will be' Finick Cinna Hawthorne'

I had never wanted children Rye was an accident yes I loved her and I could not imagine my life without her but I was completely content to just stick with her. Gale however having come from a large family wanted more children. After years of saying no to him I realized how selfish I was being to him. I had my child and although Rye would always be a daughter to him it was not the same as having his own children.

I'll never forget the look of pure joy on his face when I told him not only was I pregnant but we were having twins! He picked me up and spun me around and around in his arms laughing and crying at the same time. I was very nervous but his enthusiasm was contagious and I found myself getting excited over nursery colors and cute little baby outfits and picking out strollers and swings. This was a new experience for me since I had never had time to plan for Rye. With Peeta and I going into the arena and then loosing Peeta I had not had any interest in these things before.

Now as I stand by my husband's grave I realize just how far I have come these last few years. How many hardships I have overcome and how I finally lost that sharp edge that I had used to keep people far away. I don't know what the future will bring but I know that as long as I have my family and a determination to fight for what is right no matter the cost anything is possible.

**Ohhh I'm actually kinda sad to see this story be over I had so much fun writing it! I'm sorry some of you were disappointed but I would like to especially thank you to Duckling654, and Aloha-Pinkly! You guys gave reviews that really made me want to write even better! Yes I will for sure be doing a story following Rye's life it will mention the twins and Katniss and Gale but it will be about Rye. I have a great idea for it so I'll be starting on that as soon as I finish my super human story that I'm doing now. **

**Bye for now (;**


	14. Life Changes

Rye flopped down on the grass beside her best friend Jason.

"I guess you heard the announcement too?" Only that morning the capitol had announced that they would begin a new program to enhance the youth of Panem. They had taken the technology used to create the Mutts in the arena and they were now launching a new program that would give select Panem youth powers.

"What do you think Jason, will they choose me to go? "Jason starred up at the clear blue sky "Rye the capitol is wanting to bring back the games but in an even greater way than before! There is nothing honorable about being called to the capitol"

Rye rolled her eyes after all Jason had always been such a worrier. "Just think though Jason we would be like celebrities! The very first of a whole new generation!"

"Rye I'm telling you I don't have a good feeling about this and I wish you had not put your name in the running to go. Its not too late to withdraw you know."

Katniss and Gail had been warning her for months about the danger of applying for the program. But just like her mother Rye was very stubborn. Katniss and Gail had reluctantly given their blessing for her to apply for the program.

The program would last 3 months and was split into 2 parts: Treatment where the serum would be infused into the tributes body and then they would be observed for a short time. After that would be 2 months of specialized training where they would learn how to control their powers and be briefed on their new responsibilities as peacekeeprs in the districts.

One last look in the mirror and Rye was off to the justice building. Katniss had the twins ready downstairs and then they were off.

Rye began to tremble with anticipation as she searched for her boyfriend Trent in the crowd that had gathered. She had convinced him to apply for the guys spot and hopefully they would be able to go together.

The mayor did not make even an attempt at a speech he just stood up slowly and began to read

"The Capitol is very pleased with the wonderful response we received from your district. There were many wonderful applicants but after a careful review we have decided to accept the following young people to our training program for gifted young people.

"Ryeley Mellark and Trent Jabis"

_A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to get more of this story done I lost inspiration for awhile. I would love to have you guys join my Hunger Games Roll play! We have lots of new players so don't worry if you are new we will help you out. Here is the link_

_ forum/To-The-Death-A-Hunger-Games-Roll-Play/128934/_


End file.
